My co-gangster lady'
by Luna-Tsukiko-Moon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a new student in Fairy Academy. Later on was named as the popular nerd along with Levy McGarden and Kara Diana Hartwell, but others don't know the secrets they are hiding. Gray Fullbuster, a student in Fairy Academy. Most known as the most popular heartthrob in the academy along with his friends Loke Celestia,Natsu Dragneel,Gajeel Redfox,Lyon Bastia and Jellal F.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"I'm glad I met you Lucy" he said as we watch the stars above 

"Me too Gray" I said, well I guess I'm the lucky girl here 

"Lucy... I have something to tell you" he said, omg omg my heart is beating so fast 

"And what is it?" I said. good thing I didn't sutter 

"Lucy Heartfillia" he said, his face coming closer to mine 

"I love you and no one can take you away from me coz you are my friend, my lover, my soul mate and... my co-gangster lady" he said and finally his lips and mine meet and give me the most passionate kiss


	2. Chapter 1

**ELLO! This is Luna. **** This is my third Fan fic…..soooo umm…. I dunno what else to say *speechless***

**Anyway….Let's start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh I forgot to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters…**

**I own this story's plot and I add some characters **

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia, a new student in Fairy Academy. Later on was named as the popular nerd along with Levy McGarden and Kara Diana Hartwell, but others don't know the secrets they are hiding.

Gray Fullbuster, a student in Fairy Academy. Most known as the most popular heartthrob in the academy along with his friends Loke Celestia, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lyon Bastia and Jellal Fernandez.

What will happen if the two main characters meet each other?

Read and enjoy!

**Chapter one  
**

It's a sunny day at magnolia, a town in a country called fiore. In a big house or let's just say a mansion, a teen girl just wake up because of her alarm clock. 

LUCY'S POV

*knock knock* 

"yes?" I groan. I'm freakin' sleepy. 

"Princess please wake up know, it's time to get ready for school" Virgo, my friend/maid said. well even though she is my maid I treat her as a friend coz every time I need someone to talk to she is always there for me aside from my childhood friend, Kara her full name is Kara Diana Hartwell. 

"Ok Virgo thanks for reminding me. you can go now" I said, getting up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. 

*few minutes later* 

I quickly headed to the breakfast table since my childhood friend; Kara is always in a hurry  
"LUCY!" and speaking of the devil 

"Hi Kara! Good morning" I greeted her 

"So Lucy ready for the first day of school?" she asked, looking straight at me 

"of course but first-" I didn't finish my sentence because Kara cut me off 

"-let me take a selfie" Kara joked, I giggled. I guess she learned that from her sister, Yuri. Her sister's full name is Yuri Akemi Hartwell. Kara and her sister have similarities when introducing themselves. Kara and Yuri-nee always introduce like this 'Kara Hartwell' 'Yuri Hartwell' well as you can see they both don't use their second name in introducing. 

"But first let me eat" I said 

"are you gonna eat breakfast or not?" I asked her 

"I'm done eating breakfast sis" Kara it's normal for Kara and I to call each other 'sis' since we're like sisters and people sometimes thought that we're sisters because of our hair. Kara has long blond hair and blue eyes and I have blond hair that reaches my waist and I have brown eyes. I continue eating 

"Lucy" I heard my mom said 

"good morning mom" I said 

"good morning auntie" Kara said walking up to her. Since when did she walk around?  
I stand up since I'm done eating 

"so Lucy ready for the first day of school?" mom asked me, why do they keep in asking me? 

"of course mom!" I replied, mom smiled at me 

"oh and mom where's big bro?" I asked. Well I have a big bro. He goes to Fairy Academy 

"your brother left earlier" mom said. Aghh that guy I will surely kill him. He said last night that he'll go to school with us so that we won't get lost there since we're new student. 

"so auntie I guess we better go now" Kara said. Jeez I guess we'll deal with big bro later 

"ok dear bye! Take care you too" mom said. Kara and I headed to the car and get inside. Kara's father and my father are business partners. Both of them are friends since high school. Father consider Kara's father as his best friend that's what he tells us when we asked the reason.  
Kara and I used to go to Enchansia Academy. Her sister also goes to that school but Kara and I are told to transfer to Fairy Academy since both of us wants to experience what it is like to be a new student. 

"Miss Lucy, Miss Kara we're here" my driver said.

Lucy and I got out and Kara suddenly talk to my driver "yo Mr. Driver your new right?" Kara said. My driver nodded a little umm.. scared wondering if he had done anything wrong 

"Yes Miss Kara" he said, a bit scared 

"Well..." my driver is scared now 

"Next time don't add 'miss' to my name, got it?" Kara said. She don't like others treating her like a princess unless she wants 

"Yes Miss...I-I mean Kara" my driver said 

"well then see ya Mr. Driver" Kara said as I say something to my driver. Kara and I walk to our respective classroom. The moment we arrive all eyes are on us.

"you two are the new students right? Introduce yourselves and I am Gildarts Clive your teacher call ne Mr. Clive" Mr. Clive said, Kara and I just nodded 

"Hi everyone my name is Lucy Heartfilia" I started introducing myself 

"Hello everyone my name is Kara Hartwell nice to meet you all" Kara introduces herself and smiles. See when she introduces herself she doesn't tell her second name like me also actually 'Lucy' is only the shortcut for my name but I don't tell anyone unless I like to. My whole name is Lucille Heartfillia. 

"Ok so sit beside Mr. Fullbuster, Mr. Fullbuster raise your hand" wow it sounds like an order. A boy with raven hair 

"Ms. Hartwell sit beside , the silver haired boy there that is Mr. Bastia"Mr. Gildarts said. 

Kara's POV 

When we arrived in our classroom, Our teacher, Gildarts or as he says we'll call him Mr. Clive. He told us to introduce ourselves and after he told us where to sit. Lucy sit beside a raven haired boy while me I sit beside a silver haired boy. The moment I sat down on my chair Mr. Clive is already... ... asleep? What is wrong with him he is a teacher then he must be teaching not sleeping. jeez. I looked at Lucy and she's having the what-is-wrong-with-him look. A scarlet haired lady goes near to Lucy and said something. I look at the window feeling bored. the moment I turned my head to my left a white haired lady is in front of me. 

"Hi! Nice to meet you and you're Kara right?"she asked me. she's really pretty wow. 

"Ummm.. Nice to meet you too and yes I'm Kara" 

"I'm Mira. Sorry about. Mr. Gildarts he's always like that" 

"ohh I see" then a paper plane flew above my desk. I'm quite a bit shock by it but I just shrugged it off. Mira also had what's-that look then I replied a I-dunno look. I look at the paper plane once again and there's a note. it says 'open'. Now I am totally curios 'bout this so I open it and there is a letter? It says 'hi nice to meet you. I'm bored' huh? I look around and notice Mira isn't here maybe she already go. I look at this silver haired boy beside me making paper planes? So he was the one who sent that message then another paper plane landed. The letter written is just the same. Then another one landed.

.

.

.

.  
And another

.

.

.

.  
Another

.

.

.

.  
Another

.

.

.

.

.

.  
And this time I'm so annoyed with this guy so I just replied back _'Hi! I'm Kara. and... you're bored?_'. Later on he replied

'_Nice to meet you Kara and no my name's not bored. I'm Lyon'_

Ohhhhhh

'_Ok so you're bored right?'_

'_Yes'_

'_ohh I see so will you please stop bothering me?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_ok' _

'What kind of answer is that' I thought and I look back at Lucy to find her surrounded with…boys?... and she's also talking to a raven haired guy

**Hello everyone! Luna here..again..! I hope you like my story **** and if you want something to request you are totally free! All you need to do is to PM me. And please forgive me for my grammars and spellings. And also please forgive me if I add some characters. **

**Look out for my next chaptie!**

**Soooo see ya!**


End file.
